


easy isn't always simple

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin finally gets what he's been asking for.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	easy isn't always simple

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to say thank you to all the wonderful comments you've all left for me on my previous works. Like probably all of us, I struggle a lot with self-doubt and your comments have really helped come through that. (I say this as I post absolute shameless smut... )
> 
> Anyway, in this installment... Anakin's been asking for it and Obi-Wan finally relents. (Read the previous stories if you're curious how this develops)
> 
> Again, there is little plot to this except that it furthers our exploration of their relationship.

“Nothing further to report,” Obi-Wan said simply to the others in the war room. 

“We’re glad to have you back, Master Kenobi,” Master Windu said and turned to leave the room. 

Anakin fidgeted in his spot as he waited for the rest of the Masters to exit the room, leaving behind only Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

Obi-Wan had only been gone a week, Anakin reminded himself. But why did his reunion with him have to be at a war meeting surrounded by so many others?

“Miss me?” Obi-Wan asked, his smile warm and welcoming. He reached his hand to touch Anakin’s shoulder. 

Anakin gave him an obvious look. “I did,” he said slowly. “And I think you know one significant reason why.” 

“Afraid I can’t help you with that quite yet,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Why not?” Anakin scowled, trying not to look like he was pouting.

“I’ll come by as soon as I’m free,” Obi-Wan promised. “And, anyway. It’ll give you time to clean up the droid I’m sure is in pieces everywhere.” 

Anakin grimaced, feeling his face flush. Of course Obi-Wan knew him that well. “Well, not everywhere.”

* * *

“It looks so clean in here,” Obi-Wan teased, walking into Anakin’s quarters. 

“Mm-hmm,” Anakin brushed off the small talk and practically leapt from his chair, pouncing on Obi-Wan and pushing him against the wall. He crashed his lips into Obi-Wan’s, swallowing the muffled laugh that escaped the older man.

“Perhaps I should leave more often if I’m welcomed home like this every time,” Obi-Wan said playfully. 

“Don’t you dare,” Anakin laughed softly, cupping Obi-Wan’s head in his hands.  _ Home, _ Anakin thought. He decided he liked the sound of that.

“I’m only teasing, love,” Obi-Wan said gently.

“I know,” Anakin bit lightly at the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“So needy,” Obi-Wan breathed. “I take it your little task went well?” 

Anakin groaned. “That’s one word for it.”

“And what word would you use?”

“Hard,” Anakin grumbled. “Literally and figuratively.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Tell me,” he reached down, palming Anakin’s increasingly hardening erection through his pants. 

“What’s there to tell?” Anakin asked through a whine. “I-” He caught his breath and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder tightly as Obi-Wan’s hand brushed just so over his cock. 

“You what, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked innocently, as if he were not tormenting Anakin.

“I didn’t come at all while you were gone,” Anakin muttered. “Like you said.”

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice husky, and relished the little shudder that Anakin tried to hide. 

“I am,” Anakin grinned. “And because I waited so long, I think it’s time to rectify that.” He played with the lapels of Obi-Wan’s robe. 

“You do, do you?” Obi-Wan returned Anakin’s playful smile. “And what exactly do you want?”

Anakin stepped back and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Ah, well…” he looked around the room, eyeing anything that wasn’t Obi-Wan. “You know.” The glove that covered his right hand suddenly became intensely interesting. 

“I can guess,” Obi-Wan said, putting Anakin out of his misery. “Especially since you’ve had to wait so long to be touched.”

“Well, I did do some-” Anakin cleared his throat. “Some… further exploration… while you were gone,” he confessed, but didn’t explain any more.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided pleasantly, almost in shock. “And just what do you mean by that?”

“I still followed the rule,” Anakin quickly added, avoiding the question. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you toed the line?” Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin scoffed. “It wasn’t easy.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” Obi-Wan agreed. As soon as the words were out, Anakin was back against him with a slight roll of his hips. 

“Behave now,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

“Yes, sir,” Anakin said before he could stop himself. He took a half-step back, his eyes wide. He hadn’t ever used that word with Obi-Wan before. But that wasn’t why he stepped back. He felt a red heat in their bond and this time it was from Obi-Wan.

“You liked that,” Anakin said with a wicked grin, mimicking what Obi-Wan always said to him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Should we talk about likes and dislikes, darling?” he raised an eyebrow in Anakin’s direction, challenging his statement. 

“Whatever you want,” Anakin said, still grinning. “Sir.”

Obi-Wan groaned despite himself. “Two can play at this game.”

Anakin bit his lip, but remained otherwise defiant. 

“We can start easy,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. “You like being praised. I see it every time I say ‘good boy’.”

Anakin crossed his arms. “You like saying it just as much,” he smiled crookedly.

“Perhaps I’m just surprised you actually listened to me,” Obi-Wan countered playfully. 

“You like telling me ‘no’ too,” Anakin continued, stepping back into Obi-Wan’s space and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“You like being told ‘no’,” Obi-Wan smiled into a kiss. 

Anakin stayed silent, he could feel his ears burning with his face. 

“You like rules,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I like  _ your _ rules,” Anakin corrected through a groan. 

“Because you like giving up control,” Obi-Wan swallowed Anakin’s moan in a kiss. 

“Well, I suppose there isn’t any surprise that you like being the one in control.” He moved his hands to Obi-Wan’s belt and discarded it to the side. “Sir,” he added with a teasing smile. 

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to let out a short whine. “Force, help me,” he muttered and took hold of Anakin by the small of his back and flipped them around so Anakin was against the wall. “You know what else I like?” he asked, biting lightly at Anakin’s neck. 

“Torturing me?” Anakin guessed through a breathy laugh, Obi-Wan’s hand on his erection again.

“Hearing you beg.” Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin through his pants, a little harder this time. 

“Fuck, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Thinking about you ‘exploring further’ on your own,” Obi-Wan continued. “Not being allowed to come.” He unbuttoned Anakin’s pants and grasped Anakin’s length in his hand. 

Anakin dropped his head back, holding his breath. “Master,” he barely kept himself from whimpering. “Please.”  _ Fuck me _ , he finished the thought. It was more of a hope, so he didn’t bother saying it out loud. Obi-Wan had yet to give in whenever he had asked. 

But to Anakin’s surprise, he heard Obi-Wan’s soft, but firm voice. “Beg for what you really want.” 

“Please fuck me, sir,” Anakin did as he was told.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked, this time much more gentle. Anakin could see the concern etched into his features - the familiar furrow of his brow, the crinkles around his eyes.

“Yes,” Anakin nodded without hesitation.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, as if willing himself to maintain composure. “Then we better get to the bedroom,” he smirked. 

“Yes, sir,” Anakin grinned, tucking himself back in and pushing himself away from the wall, almost knocking into Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s hip with one hand and the other pulled him in for a kiss. Anakin’s hands wandered to Obi-Wan’s robes, tugging at the lapels to remove them. Obi-Wan obliged, shrugging off his robe and leaving it on the floor of Anakin’s living room. He swallowed another moan from Anakin, who was seemingly glued to Obi-Wan’s mouth, and quickly undid Anakin’s belt and robes. 

It wasn’t long before a trail of their discarded clothing showed a direct line to Anakin’s bed. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned, gently pushing Anakin down onto the bed. 

“Master,” Anakin’s voice was low. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. What we have between us is not about this.”

“I know,” Anakin replied with a small smile. “You’ve said. I want to.” He pushed himself back on the bed, pulling Obi-Wan by his shoulder towards him. “If you do too, I guess,” Anakin added, suddenly wondering if Obi-Wan’s concern stemmed from  _ Obi-Wan _ not wanting this. 

Obi-Wan let out a ragged breath. “Anakin,” he said seriously. “It has taken great restraint to wait until we were both ready.”

Anakin’s heart was pounding and he was sure Obi-Wan could hear it. For once, he couldn’t think of anything to say, instead nodding along to Obi-Wan’s words. 

Obi-Wan crawled on top of him and reached to the nightstand, finding the bottle of lube. “A little more empty than last we left it, I see,” he teased lightly and relished the color that came rushing to Anakin’s cheeks. 

“Wasn’t it you that always said practice makes perfect,” Anakin said playfully, relieving his tension slightly. 

“Then why don’t you show me how well you practiced, darling?” Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand, placing a small amount of lube on his fingertips. 

Anakin’s eyes went wide. “I-” he gulped down a string of excuses before settling on, “But you’re here now and you’re much better at it.”

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in a half smile. “Another time then,” he conceded, wiping the small amount of lube from Anakin’s fingers to put on his own. “But…” he paused. “I would like to see that at some point.”

Anakin nodded seriously, as if taking in everything Obi-Wan had said.

“Ready, darling?” Obi-Wan asked, his finger near Anakin’s entrance. 

“Yes, please,” Anakin said, letting out a moan as Obi-Wan easily slipped inside. 

Obi-Wan worked him open slowly, savoring all the little moans that Anakin breathed out. He slipped a second inside, letting Anakin’s body tell him when he was ready for more. 

Two soon became three and Anakin grunted at the sudden full sensation. 

“Do you need to go slower?” Obi-Wan asked gently. He squeezed lightly at Anakin’s thigh. 

“No,” Anakin breathed. “No, I just… It feels good,” he admitted. They had worked their way up to three fingers before, but never under the anticipation of what was about to happen. 

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers after a short time stretching Anakin open, adding more lube. “Obi-Wan, please,” Anakin asked. “I’m ready.” 

“You’re in charge,” Obi-Wan said, his mouth in a crooked smile. He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Anakin’s forehead, his beard scratching lightly against Anakin’s skin. Every one of Anakin’s senses was firing at full capacity, as if taking everything in. 

Anakin’s scoff quickly turned into a drawn out groan as he felt Obi-Wan near his hole and slowly push inside. 

Obi-Wan could see Anakin’s abs tensing, the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. “Breathe, dear one,” he reminded Anakin. 

Anakin let out a shuddering breath, willing himself to relax and Obi-Wan moved his hips slightly. “Wait,” Anakin said softly. “Let me…” he trailed off, his eyes shut. 

“Do you need me to pull out?”

“No, no,” Anakin shook his head. “No, I just needed to get used to it,” he smirked. “I’m good now.” 

Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbows over Anakin, moving his hips in slow, miniscule thrusts. “Anakin,” he groaned. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Anakin returned the compliment with a soft laugh. He could feel pre-cum leaking onto his stomach from where his cock was between them. “Can I… can I touch?” he asked. 

“No rules tonight, dear one,” Obi-Wan replied gently. “Do what you need.”

Anakin took a deep breath, reaching between them and began stroking lightly, moaning through gritted teeth. He suddenly became aware that perhaps Obi-Wan thought he was in pain when in actuality he was just unfamiliar with the sensation. “You can move more,” he ventured, rolling his hips with the words. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, thrusting his hips with a little more vigor. “Hmm,” he hummed. “Like that?”

“Oh, fuck,” Anakin breathed. “Just like that.”

Obi-Wan kept a slow pace, only picking up speed when Anakin begged, “Please, Master. I’m so close.”

Anakin bit his lip and clutched at the pillow above him, grasping tightly. “Master,” he managed the word before releasing on his stomach. 

Obi-Wan gasped, feeling Anakin tighten around him, his thrusts unrelenting. He crashed his lips into Anakin’s, a short moan captured between them, and his hips came stuttering to a stop as he came inside. 

Obi-Wan did his best not to collapse on top of Anakin and instead quickly kissed him on his temple before leaning back, careful to not jostle Anakin too much, and slowly pulled out. 

Anakin hissed at the sudden emptiness. 

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked, his hands tracing their way up Anakin’s sides before laying down next to him. 

“Mmm,” Anakin responded, his eyes shut. 

“Ani,” Obi-Wan tried again. His voice was gentle, but firm. “I need to hear you say it.”

Anakin grunted a response before mumbling, “More than alright.” He shifted slightly on the bed, still adjusting to the relatively new feeling.

“You stay there,” Obi-Wan kissed him gently on the temple. “I’m going to go get something to clean you up.”

“Hmm,” was Anakin’s only reply. 

“Oh, dear,” Obi-Wan teased as he sat up. “Have I rendered you speechless?”

Anakin peeked an eye open, knitting his eyebrows together. He searched his brain for a snarky reply, but all he could find was a pleasant, blank buzzing. “No,” he said eventually, ever defiant. 

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Anakin could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Anakin managed.

“I would have you no other way,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan doesn't use a condom because I'm pretending in this galaxy STDs are not an issue. Practice safe sex, friends!
> 
> Also, thanks for reading, as always! :)


End file.
